dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomguy vs Kratos
Description Screenshot (1370).png|RoaringRexe DOOM vs God of War! Brutality comes in many shapes and sizes, but these two will crush any monster in their path in the goriest way possible! But they step aside from brutally murdering monsters to bring in their vast arsenals to fight today! '' Interlude *DOOM (2016) OST - BFG Division* Demons were screaming, giant formations of rock were being blown apart, and worst of all ''Doomguy was pissed in Hell. A demon tried to crawl under a rock but felt the armored fist grab his foot and pull him out. The poor bastard couldn't talk but merely scream in fear and pleaded with both hands to live. Doomguy's Response? Put the double barrel shotgun in the scum's mouth and pull the trigger spraying blood and guts everywhere. (Innuendo Not Intended.) One demon even tried to fight back, leaping onto Doomguy's back and clawing furiously at the armor, which merely left small marks on the armor. Before the beast could realize it's mistake Doomguy reached behind his back grabbing the demons's throat. With one squeeze said throat was gushing and the head popped off. Body tossed aside Doomguy continued to fire bullet after bullet at any moving object. That is until an angry and unholy voice screamed his name out. "DOOMGUY!" *Music Stop* Doomguy turned around to the voice and fired several Shotgun shells in the area. All of the puny pellets were blocked easily by The Blades of Exile. Kratos turned to look back at the armored foe in front of him before tensing up. "You are no good for the bowels Hell! Be gone!" ''Doomguy's response? Grinning inside of his helmet before getting ready to fire another shot from the Shotgun. Whatever this pissy little white thing's problem was, he would tear it apart. If it didn't tear him apart first. ''*Skip Music to 1:00* Kratos let out a roar before rushing at Doomguy, Blades of Exile ready. HERE WE GO! Doomguy automatically open fired with several shots from the Double Barreled Super Shotgun. Although Kratos easily tore through the bullets and swung one of the Blades of Exile at Doomguy who side stepped as the chain like sword missed and tore a chunk of the ground away. Doomguy switched to his Assault Rifle and open fired with that as well only to see Kratos ducking beneath the bullets and readying another swing with his weapon. "RAAAH" ''With a mighty roar and swing Kratos swung the blades down onto Doomguy who blocked with the buck of his Assault Rifle which somehow wasn't sliced in half. Surprised by this Kratos pulled the Blades of Exile back before reaching for the Bow of Apollo. Doomguy only had one thought in mind at this. ''Arrows, what a fucking joke. The Doom Slayer should have not doubted the flaming bow, for it scattered the area with flaming arrows that Doomguy could only narrowly dodge while firing back at Kratos with the Assault Rifle which flied across the battle field much faster than the arrows. Some bullets even flew directly at Kratos but the bullets were easily blocked by Kratos' Blades of Exile and even knocked back at Doomguy by said Blades. Category:RoaringRexe Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:"Rated M" Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music